Super Nova Nothing
by TigarQueen
Summary: This life,everything around us might not be real.We will never know.Can nothing be created from nothing,or is nothing just there by itself...and isnt nothing still something,just not of importance?If I am some kind of wepon does that mean im not real?
1. Chapter 1

**Super Nova Nothing**

A **supernova** (plural **supernovae**) is a stellar explosion that is more energetic than a nova. Supernovae are extremely luminous and cause a burst of radiation that often briefly outshines an entire galaxy, before fading from view over several weeks or months. During this short interval a supernova can radiate as much energy as the sun is expected to emit over its entire life span. The explosion expels much or all of a star's material-Wikipedia.

Can being nothing be great? Or is being nothing just...nothing? I have lived my whole life-more or less-with these questions flowing through my head.

**Chapter 1: Stranger**

Cold, to cold, very cold.

"Via get up!" To cold, won't get up "Via get up now!" Not getting up, hate cold

"Trivia Marie Hails, if you do not get up in 5 seconds so help me I will through a bucket of ice water in your face!"

"Okay, okay mum I'm getting up jeez chill"

I fumbled out of bed, falling out and lading on my toes, agile able to get out of every situation. Mhm that's me! I looked in the mirror; my long cherry red hair straight with a few curls at the bottom was all in my face. My vibrant green eyes slightly glowing yet tired from it being 5am-note to you, I'm NOT a morning person- I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a high pony tail that's still reached my bum. I then went to my closet and pulled on my fave black sweater dress, that was really short and really comfy; I matched this with some knee-high black 3 inch heeled boots.

I grabbed the stuff I'd need for the day and headed on my way out the door calling "see ya mum see ya dork!" -The dork being my stupid 23 year old brother that is about as useful as the white crayon.

Great, just perfect...its raining...oh well. Whoever said that sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain! I started dancing and singing to my fave songs when I heard some laughing behind me, I spun around quickly reading to go full on bitch at whoever was laughing at me. No one was there...umm...okay.

"Whoever is laughing at me is totally not cool!"

"Ha ha, hear that Xiggy, were 'totally not cool'" The stranger put on a fake girly voice when he said that.

"Ha ha we must work on that mustn't we?" Said the second.

Then there was a gust of wind and two hooded figures were standing in front of me.

"Um, hi. You see I have a job...which means I need to work. So goodbye."

"Ha ha ,no. I'm sorry but your coming with us"

"I think not." I tried to walk away but damn these people where fast. They grabbed me but I started to struggle. I got in a few good punches and some elbows to their ribs but it didn't have much effect on these two.

"New bees are so fun" One of them said before 'THUMP' everything was slowly fading and there was black dots dancing in my vision, "Come on Girly home time." _Asshole._

Can everything turn to nothing quickly, or does nothing take time to be?

"I told you to wait before you brought her here!"

"We did wait! It has been ages. No offence to her but that world is boring as hell and she doesn't exactly have what you would call an exciting life!"

"Show your superior some respect number eight!"

There was three-maybe four figures in the same room as me arguing, all men by the sounds of it...or some very unfortunate woman.

I have had enough of all this not knowing! I sat up and looked around, the two men that captured me where in the room. I could look at them more closely now; one was medium height with fiery red hair that was sticking out all over the place, he had vibrant green eyes like me and two small triangle tattoos under both eyes.

The other was quite tall and held himself higher, most likely older than the red head, he has an eye-patch over his right eye. His black hair with streaks of silver-which might I add was extremely long-was tied back.

There were two others with them; A man with fully silver hair that was shoulder length and also quite spiky. He looked the most powerful and the eldest, the leader perhaps? And the other had blue hair that went past his shoulders, and guess what, it was also spiky-I'm sensing a pattern here...

"Umm hello?" I said this and then they all turned and looked at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Said the one with the eye-patch, I'm probably blushing...Perfect...NOT!

"Welcome to organisation 13 Viatrix" Wait Viatrix, since when. As soon as he said this the door slammed open and eight more people walking in.

"Who are you, what are you doing here and get away!" Said one with blond hair that was really short and thank goodness wasn't spiky, I was feeling left out.

"Oi, Larxene see that big thing in the sky?" Said red head pointing to a big bright heart outside a huge window "It's called kingdom hearts, this world revolves around it, not you! Back of!"

She huffed and walked over to look at it. "Um thanks" I said

"No problem, the names Axel." He said extending a hand "Umm Viatrix, I think"

A/N: Hey lovely people that decided to read my story, I really do hope you liked it and please read the next chapter; I am hoping it will be out soon. If your fave character hasn't been mentioned yet DO NOT FEAR I will be having EVERY SINLE CHARETER in this story INCLUDING ROXAS and XION!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts nor it's characters or themes HOWEVER I do own Viatrix! I also DO NOT OWN Wikipedia nor the part from it.

-Thanx a million, TigarQueen xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey people (If there are any :P), Guess what...Were I come from Its HOLIDAYS! For 3 Weeks! And I'm Bored as hell sooooooooooooooooooo that means MORE CHAPTERS! YAY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts. :'( :'( sniff, sniff meep!

Chapter 2: WOA!

I glanced around my new room, pretty swish if you ask me. I won't bore you with extreme details, but here are a few basics if you want to know.

All of the walls where white, painfully white. There was a big window that covered half of one wall and on the wall opposite to that there was a huge -and I mean HUGE- Organization sign that was black. Under that was a double bed; over to the other side of the room was a really big old fashion looking dresser. There were to more doors I walked over to the one that was closest to me and pulled it open; it was a gigantic walk in wardrobe, it looked ten times bigger than my room, which was pretty big.

It was filled with the kind of clothes that I would normally wear. Plus some long leather jackets, gloves and cools boots-which I normally wouldn't wear but they seemed pretty awesome. There was also some strange cloths, like mermaid tails and those old fashioned dresses that where elegant and big. I looked over at one called Demyx that came with me to show me my room.

"Um, those are for when you go on missions to worlds that are very different to ours, like Atlanta for example you would choose a tail and it would magically transform onto your body."

"Oh...That's cool."

"Yea"

I walked out of the wardrobe and into the other room it was a pretty cool bathroom, as far as bathrooms go...yea.

"Um, I'll leave you to it, see ya"

"Bye"

I walked back into the closet and got changed into 'normal' organization clothes. When I walked out Axel was sitting on the floor looking out the window.

"You lost or something?"

"A little" He said with a smirk.

"Well that sucks I was gonna ask you to show me were the kitchen is oh well" I said striding out of the room.

"No way, You have weapons training with Luxord, I'm going to take you there"

A few arguments later;

"Finally" I found my weapon(s?) - Let me explain the's' you see I don't actually have one weapon. My main weapon is something called a Key blade, but I also have these to dice. They are perfectly normal except for the fact that when I throw them the number that they land on is the number of key blades I have for that battle. For example if I roll an eight then one will appear in each hand and then the other six will appear floating around me. Each has a different power, I still have the normal blade like Sora's except mines handle is black (Shock, horror!) but I also have others that have powers like ice, fire and earth.

"Thank you SO MUCH Luxord!" I squealed.

"I keep telling ya, I didn't give that weapon to you"

"Whatever" I said poking my tongue out at him. Yep Miss Adult-ish, That's me (:D)

I ran up and kissed Luxord on the cheek, "You're the best" I said before opening a dark portal and running through (Yea he taught me that too :D) But that was before I realised that I don't know where I was going, so I just ran through the closest exit to me (I think)

SPLASH! Eww I'm wet...Very wet...and I have a tail...Great (:O)


End file.
